The Ending I Wanted
by finalking450
Summary: "I am the Animus and I not ready to let Desmond go. Not without a proper goodbye."
1. Point A

Desmond Miles, after dying to save our world, finds himself inside the animus. Although, that's what he believes it is.

The area reminded him of the animus when it glitched. The skies shifting from gloomy clouds to eye piercing brightness, and the ground is sand with littered with ruins of buildings mostly Roman. This didn't really feel like the end since this was no heaven, but luckily this is not hell. Maybe this was one way that the animus was messing with his head or communicating with him. Or he might be going crazy rather than dead. You never know.

This must be Juno's doing, he thought as he raised his hands towards his mouth. "Hey!" He yelled out hoping there would be a reply. None came. "Juno!", he cried out, half hoping that she would appear to him like before. Still no response.

Well that ruled out Juno. So who was next to blame for this?

Desmond, confused and disappointed, drops his arms in defeat. Looking down, he realizes that he was standing at the edge of a fallen pillar that is lying horizontally with him on its middle. A pillar that looked slightly Turkish. He could not be sure, since it was a pillar in ruin, and it didn't really occur to him as odd, seeing as the area was littered with ruins. This proves my point as to the fact everything was ruined and nobody gives a damn.

Jumping down from the pillar, a flash of light suddenly shines in front of him. Then two more shine beside the one who shined first, which makes it the middle.

Desmond takes a step back in shock, but calms quickly since he was used to this sort of occurrence.

"Hello?" he asks the 3 lights. He felt stupid, but whoever the lights were must be able to help him. Writing that even made me feel stupid.

The first light, which shines in the middle, starts to shine slightly brighter than earlier. A figure starts to walk out of it, his arm stretched out as though he was trying to check if the other side was safe for him.

The figure was Altair, in his plain traditional assassin robes. His hood was propped up and its shadows hide his eyes. It was obvious that he was just as confused and disgruntled as Desmond by the new change of location.

"What sorcery is this?", Altair asks partially to Deskond as he looks left and right, hoping that he would find an object of this place that would be familiar... To him but there was none. He turns to look at the glowing light that led him into this area, with half hopes that it would send him back to his home... but it fades away right before his eyes.

Desmond maintains his silent from the shock of the the fact that this is far too impossible to be true.

"Altair?", Desmond asks the man who he lived as in the animus for the first time. He does not know if he should be thankful and suddenly hug his greatest grandfather or hope that this is another bleeding effect. But he's dead so he's not so sure what to think.

Before Altair begins to question Desmond about this whole ordeal. The other lights emerged 2 new hooded figures. One hooded figure had 2 hidden blades and the other had an hints of blue in his robes with a strange symbol on the hood. Both were overdressed for Altair's tastes.

Conner Kenway, scans the area then to his company. Knowing too well his company were assassins, although Desmond wore outlandish attire. Even if he bares the hidden blade that does not mean that he is truly an assassin. His father wore the hidden blade as well, but he was not an assassin. Connor took note to watch this one closely.

Ezio Auditore, blinked once or twice once he emerged from the light. He looks to the hooded assassins then to Desmond with a full intent to start asking questions.

Desmond sighs in exasperation, no doubt his ancestors would like explanations which he doesn't have but he could explain as to what he's learned so far in his endeavors as them. Which includes the animus most of all.

Just before Ezio opens his mouth to start questioning, Desmond raises his hand to stop any of them from asking anything then points to the ground. "Sit down guys, there's alot you guys need to know about... Us".

All 3 men felt the hesitation to trust this man in hoodie and jeans, still they obeyed. Hoping to get the answers that will satisfy their long list of questions.

(**Author's Note**:

This is my first fanfiction and as you can see, I am am not so good at writing. But I'm trying. Let's just say that I want to see if people would like me to continue this. At least one or two. Then we'll see if I can finish this.)


	2. Point B

"So you are to tell me", Ezio asks Desmond on behalf of his quiet hooded company. "That we are your ancestors", Ezio pauses "**and** we are related by blood... right?".

"Yeah, if you put it that way".

"So basically, I am your grandfather, si?"

Desmond paused to think if the word 'grandfather' is best to describe the placement of Ezio in his family tree. "I would say Ancestor but grandfather would work-"

"But what is this place?" Altair intervenes.

"That I-", that was a question he would probably never answer "I don't know, but I'm willing to find out... eventually".

A brief silence overcomes the group of assassins.

"Well, uh... Since we know that were related with each other and all", Desmond blurts out hoping to kill the silence that has been preying on him for a while now. "Why don't we... introduce ourselves!".

"Wait", the ever so silent Connor speaks "If you know who we are because of this... chair. Why won't you introduce us yourself?".

"C'mon, I just gave you a long explanation hoping to explain everything I could", Desmond says this with a slight groan "it's the least the 3 of you gotta do".

Another brief silence.

Ezio was the first to put his hood down. His face was still clear from old age, which surprised Desmond. This Ezio seemed to be in his twenties or so, when he had enough experience to officially join the order.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze", he says this with pride.

Connor and Altair were about to try and speak Ezio's name. But decided to learn how to later.

Connor was next to follow. His hands clenched into a fist until Ezio gave him a reassuring nod to do as he is told. He was not so sure why he felt to trust this Ezio. Achilles told him stories of the great man Ezio and his great accomplishments in Italy. This knowledge that he is actually his grandfather still amazes him though how can he blindly trust a man who he knows only from stories.

Connor lowers his hood reluctantly. Desmond noted that Connor was still 20 as well. How odd.

"Ratohnhake:ton".

Ezio and Altair open their lips slightly, almost temped to try the name on their tongue.

Connor raised a hand before they tried to do what many could not. "Connor".

"And that leaves the eldest", Desmond murmured. All three men whose hoods rest on their shoulders look to Altair .

Altair hesitated. There was no way there strange men were of his blood. None had the same features as him. Other than that, how should he know that he could trust this man in hoodie and jeans. He had no evidence that he could see, only word of mouth. Then he remembered the saying 'nothing is true, everything is permitted'. Though he did not know what the statement meant, it is best to apply it to this particular situation. Looking at the hopeful and impatient looks of the men in front of him, is was best to get this show on the road.

Altair pulled down his hood in arrogance. "Altair Ib'n la ahad, son of Umar", Altair says this in an impatient tone, knowing such introductions just waste time.

Ezio laughed in disbelief and Connor furrowed his eyebrows. Desmond knew this a long time ago.

"This could not be for real", Ezio said in between his laughter "Altair? My grandfather? The great assassin?". His laughter gradually died down when he noticed Desmond's skepticism face.

"You had a statue of him in your place, how could you not see that it was Altair", Desmond just could not believe how his own grandfather did not see that. He had to visit that vault nearly every time he got a new key just to get Altair's robes. It just seemed too unbelievable that this man would miss a 10 foot statue standing right in front of him.

"Well, Uncle Mario did say that the robes on the statue were what the assassins wore way back then. So I was half expecting some assassin OTHER Than the great assassin Altair to be this-" Ezio uses both of his hands to direct their attention to the man in simple assassin robes with red sash "would be the great Altair".

Desmond had the urge to place his face on his palms after hearing that come out of Ezio's mouth. Altair looked at Desmond and Ezio weirdly, after overhearing about the statue which was made for him. Unknowing if it was a great mockery or a great honor to have a statue.

Connor bowed in respect to Altair, "it is an honor to be in your presence".

Ezio followed "as am I".

Alatir glared at the both of them, not knowing if this was an act of foolishness or respect, for he did not know what he should be respected for.

"Why do you bow? I have made a mistake and risked the order. What have I done that is so great?"

Connor and Ezio looked to each other. Then to Desmond.

Desmond Thenturned his head to stare at Altair in surprise.

"You mean, you don't know?".

"Do you mock me with your stupidity, grandson?!", Altair winced on how old that made him feel."Yes, I do not know. From what I remember, I was killing 5 people to save me from my novice status. Then, as in the middle of grasping my target's 'documents' from his pockets, I brightened from where I stood and appeared here".

"What about you two?".

"My father and I were searching for Benjamin Church", Connor pauses trying to remember what to add "He jumped down to demand information from the soldiers, as I ran towards them, the light grabbed me and now I am here".

"I was sitting in Leonardo's workshop when this odd orb of light shined in front of me. I stood to touch it and voila here I am". None of the assassins bothered to ask this man who Leonardo is. Another piece of information in this story that will be further ignored by this point.

Desmond thought to himself as the other assassins began to stand and to the area for clues as to where they were.

_When Juno zapped the life out of me I was AWAY from the animus_, Desmond remembered _Did they put me back on the animus? No... no they can't. I told them to run so coming back for me- and besides that, my mind should stop working when I'm dead... so how am I in here?_

"Desmond?", Ezio called out.

Desmond jumped a little as his ancestor said his name. Hearing him say it scared him the first time, but now that he is saying it to him personally is definitely something to get used to. "Yeah?" was his reply as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, if there was any.

He looks to Ezio and smirks at the sight of his ancestors huddle up behind him to look at whatever he was looking at. Shaking his head slightly, Desmond walks up to them.

Ezio turns to see if anyone actually heard him the first time. To his surprise everyone did. He smiled at that then grabbed the shoulders of Desmond. Pointing at the area where 5 or 6 pillars stand. They resembled the pillars Desmond saw on Animus island.

Desmond then remembered, Subject 16. The black room. The end of the world.

"Do they look familiar to you?", Connor asks Desmond before Ezio had the chance to ask.

"We must hurry to them; they may hold the answers we seek", Altair announces to the group while he begins to trek towards the pillars.

"Slow down, old man!", Ezio pulled away from his grandson as he ran to catch up with the great assassin.

Desmond pinches the bridge of his nose, digging through his brain for an answer for all this.

_What does all this mean?_

_Why is this happening?_

_I thought I was supposed to be dead..._

_Am I like Clay now? Stuck to wait for years and years in the animus?_

"Desmond?", Connor was already a few steps ahead when he called out to his descendant in concern.

Desmond turned to look at Connor and smiled a bit to show that he was alright. "I'm alright Connor, don't worry".

Connor nods, yet he remains.

The descendant sighs then starts to walk towards the pillars. Connor follows as soon as Desmond reaches him.

_Wait._

_Clay was alone when he was stuck in the animus._

_I'm not._

_And that's not possible._

_Well f*ck it._

IXI

"What do they mean?", Connor asks his grandson as he feels the side of the structure.

"And what are these things?" Ezio adds to Connor's questions as he too examines another pillar just beside the one Connor is examining.

Altair stands beside Desmond, too proud to admit that he is afraid to touch the alien object.

"They're pillars, that uh...", Desmond snaps his fingers trying to remember "help you go to some sort of core…". He then shrugs, "it's been a long time, so I can't really remember".

"_What do you mean, you do not remember?!", _yelled a voice in theentrance of the pillar.

"It's been a long time Rebbecca!".

Before Desmond started to inquire about the voice, the pillar shines. It pulls the 4 men into it's center. None had the time to yell or scream, and they just vanished. Gone into the pillar.

"_You ungrateful little..."._

(**Author's note:**

That was more than enough reviews. Thanks!

I won't be able to update in a long time due to school. Sorry if I don't update in a while.

**Glass Circle**: No. None of that. I just got all of the assassins. Put them all with Desmond and shoved them all in the same timeline. You'll understand more once I finish this babe.

**I do not own Ubisoft or Assassin's creed**.)


End file.
